nikaraworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Ava Kolker
|tribe= |previous2= |gender=Female |age= |height=4' 6¾" (1.39 m) |weight= |home=Canine Specter over Ponte Vedra Beach, FL |birthdate= |eyecolor=Green |haircolor=Blonde |blood type= |school= |loyalty=The Crimson Guardians |ethnicity=Caucasian-American |guild= |previous3= |guildmark= |occupation=Member of Mutant Resistance |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |charges= |gem= |base of operations=Canine Specter |status=Alive |relatives=Mr. Kolker (Father) Mrs. Kolker (Mother) |siblings=Jade Kolker (Older Sister) Lexy Kolker (Younger Sister) |children= |romances= |friends=Jerriss Maxwell |enemies=The Hellfire Club |counterpart= |magic= |powers=TBA |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= put yes if the character has a gallery, and leave it blank if they don't }} Ava Kolker is one of the members of the new mutant resistance The Crimson Guardians, as well as a member of Jerriss' Legacy Charges. She is a mutant as well as a big sister to Alexa "Lexy" Kolker and a younger sister to Jade & Kayla Kolker. Biography As a California native, Ava Kolker has been acting one way or another from the time she could walk and talk. Her first screen role came on the first season of "American Horror Story" at the age of four. Since then, Ava has worked on a lot different movies both indie and studio films, national commercials, a multitude of television shows, including her major guest star recurring role on all three seasons of the Emmy nominated Disney television series, "Girl Meets World". Ava's career has been very diverse in the types of roles she has been able to deliver successfully. She has also done some improv on a series of promo spots for Chelsea Lately acting with Chelsea Handler herself and has bantered with Jimmy Kimmel on Jimmy Kimmel Live. Her movie career started when she was cast out of hundreds of children at 5 years old to play a supporting lead as Kate Beckinsale's unhappy daughter, Augie in the drama "Trials of Cate McCall". Ava's first comedy role came when she worked on "Scary Movie 5" as Lily, which spoofs the horror flick "Mama". More recently Ava plays a major supporting role in the horror movie franchise, Insidious 4 due out in 2017. Ava not only does live acting work on film, television, and commercials, but she booked her first voice-over animation role for the feature film, "Red Shoes and the Seven Dwarfs". In addition, Ava models fashion by walking runways and even performs musical theatre where she has played roles such as Princess Jasmine in Aladdin, and Corny Collins in Hairspray. She also goes to charity events and gives back as much as she receives especially to animal charities since Ava is an avid dog lover. Ava has been nominated for both the 2016 Young Artist Awards and the Young Entertainer Awards. Ava won Best Actress in the Guest Star category aged 9 and under at the Young Entertainer Awards for her amazingly comedic and dramatic efforts in Disney's 'Girl Meets World'. Ava has a huge fan following over all major social media platforms and over 300,000 followers on Instagram. She does a lot of press interviews too. When not acting, Ava enjoys the outdoors such as playing tennis, hiking, swimming and going to the beach. She continues to grow as an actress without losing the natural spark of a child who loves her life, her pets and her family most of all. Ava discovered her mutant abilities at the age of 5 and was told by a doctor that specializes in mutant abilities that she's one of the mutant children with Precocious Manifestation. After she learned this fact she trained diligently to master her abilities. At some point during the second season of Girl Meets World Ava was abducted by people who wanted force her on the street and was arrested pending an investigation which is where she met Jerriss and became his legacy charge. Shortly there after all of her charges were dropped and she pledged her loyalty to Jerriss and The Crimson Guardians. Personality Relationships 'Friends' 'Jerriss Maxwell' Even though Jerriss and Ava ages differentiate greatly the two of them have become very good friends. The two support each other alot. 'Family' *'Mrs. Kolker' Mrs. Kolker is Ava's mother *'Mr. Kolker' Mr. Kolker is Ava's dad Romances None Enemies *'The Hellfire Club' **'Lorna Dane/Polaris - Attempted Killer' Polaris aka Lorna Dane attempted to kill Ava with her magnetism by first snatching her Child Fistagons and then wrapping the metal chain attached to her Crimson Tag tightly around her neck. This was all in an effort to sway August to The Hellfire clubs side. This murder attempt was foiled by Molly Hernandez and her super strength. Trivia Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Kids Category:Minor characters Category:Female characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Recurring characters